Yakuza Mob RolePlay Wiki
Welcome to Yakuza Mob RolePlay NOTE, YMRP IS A RP COMMUNITY IN NO ASSOCIATION WITH THE "YAKUZA" VIDEO GAME FRANCHISE ''OR ANY OTHER FRANCHIES THAT IT MAY HAVE SIMILAR VAULE TO. WE STATE HERE THAT WE HAVE NO CLAIM TO ANY REFERNCES THAT MAY BE USED. '' Yakuza Mob Role-play (( or YMRP)) is a Anime based, Multi-Genere RP, with hints of fantasy, and futuristic designs. It uses the 3d virtual world, Imvu as the main source of where the Role-playing takes place. The time period is 2154 in a mixed Tokyo/New york city called KasaiHana city. Within the city are a numerous amount of street gangs,Yakuza's, Mafia's, and even Triad gangs that flood the city doing whatever they can and please, from drug trafficking, to sex marketing, street fighting clubs, hit-men crew's and so on and so forth. People who Join will be allowed to be in either a branch in a Yakuza family, Triad, Mafia, or a simple street gang member, or maybe in the Police force that stops, and attempts to battle against the hording gangs in the city, or maybe a normal character who simply doesnt want to be in any of those factions. It is a mixure of Action RP, where death could happen at any moment, also follows a strict story based type roleplay, and a Scifi feel too with some of the technology that some of the Yakuza's and KPD ( Kasaihana Police Department) may use. People are even allowed to be civilians, such as store employers, store managers etc, etc. Basiclly even though this RP revolves around the Yakuza and other Gang activites and cops, you dont have to be a Yakuza, or Criminal, or a Cop. You can be whatever you want to be. YMRP, is a world where anything goes, you make it happen. This is the reconstruction of this group and we are currently looking for all new generation characters to start this rp back on track. Basiclly like a new series in a show, or an Anime of the sorts. Were one of the most Organized RP groups around. Dont believe me? Check out this Directory that literally has every bit of our Rp's information and more. -> (( YMRP Directory)) T-1 is highly incorporated by the way.Your going to have to make a small bio for the site but its super easy. - Sound like anything you'd be into? If so click this link here -> So we can get started! The Main Idea Yakuza Mob Role-play, is for any, and all. Anyone interested in Asian culture, fantasy, Martial arts and a gritty role-play environment only limited to the limitations that one puts on themselves then this is what you want. We want a fun role-playing community where everyone can have a mutual understanding about role-playing and just generally having a great time. If your tired of your role-plays being for nothing, senseless posting, and then never to see these post again, then once again this is where you need to be. We encourage that when ever someone is role-playing that they should record it, and upload it here so everyone can see. This is all about Character growth, show everyone how your character is growing by continuing to upload your Role-plays. We want to role-play In a futuristic world, with a strong Asian/American, and fantasy culture. Also establishing the rough and tough situations of a city infested with gangs, corrupt police officers, prostitutes, hit men, serial killers, so on and so forth. This is a gritty role-play, and for those that cannot handle it, then sadly. This is not for you. We hope that you join, either old or new role-players to take Part in the Yakuza Mob Role-play. Were waiting on you. http://i1308.photobucket.com/albums/s620/IzzyDaPada/WarningSign_zpse2de7ca6.png Yakuza Mob RP is in escence a very vulgar roleplay directed at people 18 or older. It contains large amounts of explicit sexual content, alcohol and tabaco use, varied drug use, severe violence, extreme gore and complex mature situations. If you are weak stomached, feblee minded or against any of these things you should close your web page right now and forget about this rp. We are not responsable for the harm or addiction that may come to your character while in the rp, join at your own risk. How to Get Started: Steps: #"How To" to Character Creation #Fill the Application Form #Rules Page (Recommended to read) Helpful Links: *"How To" to Role-Play *Stat Book Information *KasaiHana City Districts *YMRP IMVU Rooms *Role-Play Characters *YMRP Work Schedules *YMRP Directory Latest activity Category:Browse Retired Bio Category:Retired Clan Category:Ark 11